How Does It Feel?
by muzicfan5
Summary: Quick oneshot. How do you deal with a loved one seriously injuried?


Disclaimer: I didn't make these characters, but I did play with them

Authors note: the song I used in this/inspired me is by The Spill Canvas song was called _So Much._ Hope you enjoy

This was just a cheesy little oneshot. I felt inspired...so yeah. I wrote it fairly fast and didn't do much in the way of editing. so be kind.

* * *

The final battle was over. Bodies littered the field. Hermione was helping to find anyone on the field that was still alive. She had seen no sign of her friends. She became more and more worried with every body she came across. She was so worried that any of them wouldn't have survived. She couldn't handle the thought of stumbling over one of their corpses. She was still a young witch she had only just turned 19, her cinnamon colored hair piled atop her had in a ponytail with curls cascading over he shoulders. Dressed in muggle jeans and a plain white t-shirt and sneakers she was helping nurses and any remaining survivors to be found and healed appropriately. She was held back from the final battle by several of her friends concerns. Harry, Ron and even a few of her old professors, Severus Snape included didn't wish for her to witness the horrors that would take place. She as well as Ginny Weasley were forced to sit in 12 Gimmauld Place anxiously awaiting any signal that it was safe and the final battle had ended. 

Hermione had joined The Order upon turning 17, as did her best friends Ron and Harry. However, as per Mrs. Weasley's requests and disapproval the tasks they were assigned had been mostly menial tasks. She meant well, she thought of them all as her own children, even if it wasn't necessarily the case, but she couldn't bear to see them hurt. She couldn't hold Harry back from the battle, seeing as he was the only one that could kill Voldemorte. Ron had refused to sit at home while his best friend Harry was out risking his neck, he promised to be as safe as possible but he needed to be there for Harry.

Professor Snape had stayed with Harry helping to protect him for as long as possible. He felt it was his duty; he needed to keep Harry as safe as possible. His hatred for James Potter had ceased to be an issue in Snape's mind. He knew that Harry was the only one that could vanquish the Dark Lord forever. If Harry didn't survive then there was no hope. He kept his secret for as long as he could, but when the opportune moment arose he made clear where his loyalties really sat and stunned and killed whoever tried to get in the way. There was to be no interferences.

Hermione was lost in thought when she tripped over a tree root, at least that's what she supposed it was. She fell down onto the robed figure of a badly wounded Severus Snape. She gasped in shock. "P-P-P" she began to studder "Professor. Are you alright?"

Snape groaned. She had landed on his stomach when she fell over his arm. "I might be better if you would kindly get off of me." He hissed, more in pain than in anger.

Hermione quickly scrambled to get off of her ex-professor as quickly as she could then began looking him over and performing simple diagnostic spells. She was training to become a medi-witch. She found that he had a few deep cuts and a broken leg but seemed mostly healthy aside from that. She did a few spells to heal up his cuts at least a little before he could go to St. Mungo's. He seemed to have lost a fair amount of blood. She healed his leg as best as she could with a spell as well. She whispered to him that he would be ok and that he would be in St. Mungo's healing rapidly in no time.

Hermione kept walking down the field after Snape had been taken care of and sent along the way. She saw a pair of boots in muggle jeans sticking up from a ditch. Hermoine recognized them immediately and ran toward them. She fell to the ground and scooped a head into her lap. She whispered words into an ear. "You can't leave me. Do you hear me? You can't leave me. I can't do this without you." The only response was a groan. She wrapped her arms around a lean body that looked to be in a terrible condition.

Hermione's hands were shaking hard; she could barely perform her simple diagnostic spells. Her nerves were crying out against her. Her worse fears were almost confirmed. The body that lay in her lap was mostly limp. She tried to tease him a little. "After all you've been through you're going to let a couple of scratches be your downfall? Some hero you turned out to be." His lips curled slightly at her teasing, the dirt on his cheeks shifting at the movement. Eyelids fluttered open slightly to reveal emerald green eyes sparkling from behind broken glasses.

Harry smiled mischievously "That dragon had more spunk than old voldie pooh"

Hermione smiled weakly "Sirius would be proud of you, you know. As would your parents I'm sure." Harry smiled more weakly now. He had lost a good amount of blood from poorly aimed hexes coming at him. Hermione was doing all she could to heal him before he would be off to the hospital to ensure that there would be no permanent damage done to him. Harry was rapidly fading from consciousness; Hermione knew it too. She tried to comfort him as she healed what she could. After he had passed out she whispered into his ear "How does it feel to know you're everything I need? The butterflies in my stomach, they could bring me to my knees. How does it feel to know you're everything I want? I got a hard time saying this…."Hermione trailed off. She was going to start crying. When she had done all that she felt she could she sent up red sparks so that Harry would be a top priority in being transferred to the hospital. Two men came running over quickly to bring him there. Hermione sat there holding Harry in her arms, muttering that he was going to pull through, telling him he was strong and that she needed him to survive. Hermione couldn't bear to think of what would happen if he didn't survive. She didn't think she could continue to live. He was her everything. As soon as Harry was taken by transport she continued wandering the field looking for more survivors. She saw Ron walking and ran over to him. She wrapped him into a rib breaking hug happy to see that he was alive and well. As well as circumstances permitted that is. "Ron! You're all right! Thank heavens! Oh Ronald, Harry doesn't look well at all, he's unconscious…." She trailed off and began to softly sob into Ron's chest. He held her in his arms comfortingly. After her sobs quieted he pulled her off his chest and wiped her tears away. "He'll be ok 'Mione, I know he will." Ron hugged her once again then suggested that they continue circling the field to ensure they didn't miss anyone.

Medi-witches as well as able-bodied survivors searched the field for what felt like eternity. Whenever someone was found they were looked over and cared for until they could be transported into the hospital. After hours of searching, and confident that all bodies were moved to the appropriate places, Hermione, Ron and the others hurried off the St. Mungo's to check up on their hero's. Harry was the first stop on Hermione's list of people to see. She wanted to see that he was ok, she needed to see that he was ok. He was her world, without him everything was going to begin to collapse and she knew it.

Hermione crept slowly into Harry's room. He was conscious, looked something terrible, but he was alive. Hermione smiled broadly upon seeing him awake. Harry's lips twitched into a brief smile which caused pain to seer through his head causing him to writhe in pain. "Harry! Don't move!" Hermione ran to his bedside and wrapped her arms protectively around him. "Are you all right? What have to doctors said?"

"It was just a concussion. I hit my head when I fell. I'm ok 'Mione. Really." Harry sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than her.

Hermoine loosened her grip on him slightly. She sat at the edge of the bed and Harry moved over slightly before he put his arm around her waist and pulled her down into the bed with him. Hermione breathed in deeply and was comforted by the warmth of his body and his scent. Harry never took to wearing any fancy scents, but she was captivated by him nonetheless. Hermione ended up drifting into sleep, she had worn herself out with worry and Harry couldn't help but let her sleep. He whispered to her "Just hold onto me, and if you feel your grip getting loose, just know that I'm right next to you" before he too fell back asleep.


End file.
